


Драбблы и Мини R-NC часть 1/4

by fandom Firefly 2020 (fandom_Firefly)



Series: Fandom Firefly 2020 [16]
Category: Firefly
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26107348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Firefly/pseuds/fandom%20Firefly%202020
Summary: Драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга.
Relationships: Jayne Cobb/Simon Tam
Series: Fandom Firefly 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767694
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	1. Сильные руки

Сильные, загорелые руки с рыжими волосками держали крепко, но одновременно бережно. Нос заскользил по шее снизу вверх, сопя и выдыхая в самое ухо едва слышное: «Мой».

При этом звуке Саймон напрягся, ощущая наливающуюся тяжесть в паху. Спина словно сама собой прогнулась в пояснице. Он отодвинулся от стены, упираясь задницей в чужой напряженный член. В ногах появилась слабость, хотелось присесть, а лучше прилечь, чтобы тут же ощутить на себе тяжесть прижимающего сверху тела. Саймон невольно стал оседать вниз, когда его тут же перехватили поперек груди и снова прижали к себе, приятно потираясь стояком о его бедра.

Саймон закрыл глаза, полностью растворяясь в своих ощущениях: его шею слегка покусывали, вызывая мурашки на спине; шумно выдыхали горячий воздух в затылок, от чего ноги слабели еще больше; чужие сильные руки крепко сжимали тело, а бедра плавно покачивались, потираясь и дразня.  
Ему стало нестерпимо жарко, голова безвольно уперлась лбом в холодный металл стены, в паху все ныло и просило прикосновений. Настоящих, живых, а не этих дразняще-выматывающих, чтобы крепкая ладонь скользнула за пояс его брюк, огладила напряженный член и властно сжала, вызывая стон и дрожь во всем теле. А потом, быстро сдернув одежду, эти самые руки коснулись бы его задницы, сжали, смяли, погладили и снова сжали, до боли, до хриплого стона, чтобы звук отразился от стен и вернулся тихим шёпотом на ухо: «Мой мальчик».

Саймон раздвинул ноги, невольно прогибаясь еще больше и оттопыривая зад, чтобы чужие пальцы скользнули между ягодиц, поглаживая и надавливая, дразня своим прикосновением. Его собственный член напрягся до предела и призывно покачивался, прося, требуя прикосновения. Казалось, достаточно еще одного нажима, и он кончит от одних только прикосновений к своему заду. А ловкие, чуть шершавые пальцы все мяли и ласкали упругие мышцы ягодиц, периодически задевая отверстие ануса, отчего Саймон, не помня себя, всхлипывал и стонал что-то неразборчиво-просящее, молящее быть жестче и настойчивее.

Тихие звуки его бормотания разбавились звонким, ярким, как вспышка, шлепком по заднице. Вскрикнув от неожиданности, он качнулся вперед и ощутил, как огненным цветком расплывается горячая волна по всему телу. Еще один шлепок снизу вверх, с оттяжкой, заставил шумно втянуть воздух через сильно сжатые зубы и зашипеть.

И снова тихий удовлетворенный шепот за спиной: «Хороший мальчик».

От звуков этого низкого вибрирующего голоса по всему телу разбегались мурашки, а колени предательски дрожали от напряжения. Чтобы не свалиться на пол, Саймон уперся ладонями в холодную стену каюты и прижался щекой, ощущая остужающую прохладу. Его задницу снова стали мять и гладить, словно пытаясь компенсировать недавнюю грубость. Чужие пальцы, не стесняясь, кружили вокруг его отверстия, надавливая, проникая и заставляя Саймона дрожать и постанывать от каждого движения. Его ловко растягивали, готовили для чего-то большего, намного большего, чем два быстро движущихся пальца. Закусив нижнюю губу, он часто дышал, стараясь контролировать себя и не насаживаться.

Не выдержав этих манипуляций, он потянулся к своему члену и несколько раз сжал, ощущая предоргазменую дрожь во всем теле.

— «Еще рано, подожди», — эти слова словно раздались в его голове, а не были произнесены вкрадчиво и строго. Саймон тут же почувствовал, как горячая ладонь легла на его мошонку, сжимая и оттягивая, ослабляя и снимая напряжение, готовое излиться в его же руку. Мгновение спустя приятная мягкость коснулась его входа, потерлась и надавила, осторожно проскальзывая внутрь. Всхлипнув, он сжался и застыл, слыша, как за его спиной нервно выдохнули и с силой схватили его за талию, отодвигая от себя и выскальзывая. Не помня себя, Саймон протестующе замычал и толкнулся обратно, вновь желая получить приятно-тянущее ощущение. Теперь уже дразнящее прикосновение чужого члена, плавно скользящего между половинок его задницы, вызывало настоящую муку.

Он отодвинулся от стены, оттопыривая зад и сгибаясь почти пополам, нервно прося продолжить. Услышав в ответ хриплый смешок, застонал от бессилия и желания.

И словно сжалившись над ним, и одновременно наказывая за непослушание, его тут же притянули назад, крепко сжимая выступающие тазовые косточки, и насаживая одним длинным движением. Почти до упора. Изо рта Саймона вырвался хрипящий стон и одновременное рычание, которому вторили звуки за спиной. Не давая ему опомниться, сильные руки задвигали его вперед-назад, крепко удерживая и постепенно наращивая темп. Проникновения казались мучительно-сладостными, заполняющими и выбивающими все связные мысли из головы. Только звуки стонов и сопения разбавляли разменянный звук шлепков чужих бедер о его ноги.

От быстрых движений его член раскачивался вверх-вниз, ударяясь о живот и добавляя остроты ощущениям. В это мгновение все резко остановилось, и прозвучал хлесткий шлепок по его заднице. Саймон сжался внутри. Сжался так, что тут же кончил с протяжным хрипом, изливаясь прямо на стену каюты, так ни разу и не прикоснувшись к себе. Оргазм сотряс его с такой силой, что он застыл, как каменный, лишь вздрагивая и плавно оседая на пол.

Открыв глаза, Саймон блаженно улыбнулся. Все еще не придя в себя, он постепенно возвращался в реальность. А реальность встретила его неприятной мокротой и теплой липкостью белья. Одеяло было скомкано и зажато между ног, губы искусаны, а подушка влажной от пота.

Протяжно выдохнув, он распластался на кровати как морская звезда, ощущая одновременно стыд и удовлетворение.

— Силы всемогущие, — выдохнул он, закрывая лицо руками и краснея до кончиков ушей.

Переодевшись, он собрал свое белье и осторожно вышел в коридор, направляясь в общий душ отсека. Подойдя ближе, Тэм прислушался: не хотелось кого-нибудь разбудить и потом объясняться. Уверенный, что никого нет, он резко открыл дверь и застыл как вкопанный. Перед ним стоял полуголый Джейн в одном полотенце на бедрах. По мокрой загорелой спине скатывались капли воды, утопая в ткани. От этого зрелища Саймон забыл как дышать и зачем он сюда пришел. Прислонившись спиной к стене, он чуть не съехал на пол, закрывая глаза и возвращаясь в свой сон.

На звук сопения и возни Джейн обернулся и увидел доктора. Вид у того был пришибленный.

«Ну, точно, родственнички!» — зло подумал наемник и чуть не сплюнул на пол. — «Что одна полоумная, что второй», — он внимательнее посмотрел на Саймона. — «Только что слюни не пускает, во придурок!» — хмыкнул Джейн, и взяв свои вещи в охапку, побыстрее вышел.

«А то мало ли, что взбредет этому докторишке в голову», — здраво рассудил он, плотно закрывая дверь в свою каюту на замок. — «И так все время цепляется ко мне, надоел уже!».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> 


	2. Далёкий космос

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Джейн всю жизнь считал себя настоящим мужиком. Не из этих... Но, вот месяц изоляции на корабле, летящем непонятно куда и не понятно зачем, изменили его взгляды на происходящее на Серенити.

Первый раз Джейн заметил странное поведение Дока, когда после очередной перестрелки пришел к нему за пластырем и чем-нибудь крепким, чтобы хоть немного заглушить боль. И когда в порыве гнева схватил его за грудки и хорошенько встряхнул, ожидая чего угодно, но только не закрытых глаз и томного вздоха. Тогда он подумал, что ему просто показалось, мало ли что бывает с людьми при виде злого наемника, но вот сейчас, сидя у себя в каюте и размышляя над этим, Джейн не был так уверен.   
А ведь все начиналось так хорошо. Плотный, хоть и не очень вкусный ужин, во время которого даже немного шутили и смеялись. Спокойный вечер, так похожий на предыдущие тридцать дней их полета неизвестно куда и не известно зачем. Если честно признаться самому себе, то Джейн был не в большом восторге от всего происходящего. Он устал от этого корабля, который и кораблем-то можно было назвать с большим, очень большим трудом. И от команды, в которой все были ненормальными, начиная с Кэпа — просто помешанного на чести и этом ржавом корыте, и заканчивая чокнутыми пассажирами, которые таскались за ними уже полгода и не собирались сходить на берег, так сказать. И вообще, Джейн считал, что жизнь в последнее время была не справедлива к нему.   
Он передёрнул затвор Веры и презрительно цыкнул через зубы.   
Они чуть больше месяца болтались, где то в космосе, а он единственный из всей команды находился на воздержании (пастора Бука в расчет не берем). Это было несправедливо. И ещё и обидно.   
Джейн до сих пор не мог понять, как такая сильна и красивая женщина как Зои, могла выбрать себе в мужья такого пилота — нюню.   
Про компаньонку он вообще старался не думать. Мэл со своими дурацкими правилами в конец достал уже!   
Чокнутую девку он в расчет тоже не брал.   
«Ну, может быть… В какой-нибудь самой при самой критичной ситуации. То возможно! Наверно… Но все равно опасно. Трахнет и прирежет. Да ну ее нахрен!» — Джейн невольно передернул плечами.   
Про Кейли говорить не хотелось.   
«И телом хороша, и характер лёгкий, простовата правда, но как говорила мама: „Жена не обязательно должна быть умной и красивой, главное — чтобы любила и была хозяйственной!” А мама само собой, плохого не пожелает.   
И главное, что ей не хватало? Вроде и клинья он уже подбил, и все намази было, так нет же! Появился этот чертов докторишка, в своем костюмчике, со своими манерами. Тьфу ты! Одна злоба берет», — чуть поерзав на своей койке, Джейн устроился удобнее и продолжил размышлять, совершенно не контролируя свои руки, которые на автомате разбирали механизм его любимой Веры.   
«И вот был бы человек нормальный, так нет же… Все норовит нарваться, выпендривается, провоцирует постоянно, выражается своими умными словечками, а как встряхнешь его пару раз, да за локоть схватить покрепче, так готов лужу на пол сделать», — он картинно подкатил глаза.   
«Ну, как баба, ей-богу! И ведет себя уж больно странно. Сам вроде злится, ругается, а глазищи темные, как омуты, так и затягивают. Пальцы ловкие, аккуратные, и, черт возьми, мягкие, как у девки какой-то. Так и скользят по коже, когда проверяют раны. Аж морозом пробирает!» — он глубоко вздохнул от приятного воспоминания, и тут странное ощущение прошибло Джейна, словно в голове все ролики на место встали, и механизм наконец-то заработал. Вдруг понятно стало, почему Док до сих пор с Кейли не замутил, и чего вдруг на него все время срывается, провоцирует, норовит зацепить побольнее, чтобы потом млеть и вздыхать в его злой хватке.

— Фу, да нахрен! — Джейн презрительно сплюнул на пол. — И класть на капитана с его вечной чистотой! Моя каюта, что хочу, то и делаю! — рявкнул он. — Веди себя нормально… убери вещи… вымой пол… — скривившись Джейн, передразнил интонацию Мэла и снова плюхнулся на кровать, подтягивая одну ногу и удобнее устраивая Веру на колене. — Сидишь тут как дурак, один в четырех стенах. Так и крышу снести может. Лезет в голову всякое…  
Но, не усидев и пяти минут, он опять подскочил и заходил туда-сюда по маленькому пространству своей каюты продолжая размышлять и вспоминать это… «всякое». И чем больше он думал, тем больше случаев вспоминал. Словно кто-то глаза развязал.  
…вот прям перед глазами Док на кухне топчется, вроде чай сестре заварил, да она якобы отказалась… то на обед не пришла и порция лишняя осталась… то батончик пищевой на столе забудет…   
— Как же! Забудешь тут, когда вся еда у Мэла по списку, — вслух произнес Джейн и остановился в растерянности, почесывая коротко стриженый затылок. — Во дела… И чо мне теперь с ним делать? Я ж не какой-нибудь там. Я ж нормальный мужик!  
— Или вот еще взял манеру орать на весь корабль, чтобы он — Джейн значит, к сестрице его умалишенной не приближался! Да к ней только идеот полезет.  
— А то встанет в углу трюма и пристально следит за ним. Ни пройти, не пробежать. Даже штангу потягать спокойно нельзя. Сразу тут как тут, со своими вопросами, полотенцем и водичкой… да еще улыбочки такие странные и взгляд масляный такой, как будто облизаться хочет… Бррр… ах мороз по коже!   
А в голове сами собой все вплывали и всплывали не прошеные воспоминания о странном поведении Саймона, о его руках, лукавых полуулыбках и каких-то непонятных намеках.   
— Знать бы тогда, что ему нужно на самом деле, так бы врезал по смазливой морде! — зло буркнул Джейн и зажмурился, стараясь отогнать дурацкие мысли. — Этого мне еще нахватало.

Но, как оказалось, именно ЭТОГО ему и не хватало.   
Понимая весь подтекст поведения доктора, Джейн как мог, старался избегать его общества. Зачастую сидел у себя в каюте, ел тоже почти всегда один, а стоило Саймону зайти на камбуз или в рубку, то Джейна как ветром сносило. 

За прошедшую неделю весь экипаж заметил странности в поведении Кобба, а когда Уош в шутку заявил, что наверно у Джейна наступил спермотоксикоз и ему пора обратиться к Доку за помощью, наемник чуть не подрался с пилотом.   
На самом деле, Уошу реально повезло, что жена была рядом, иначе Джейн кулаками выбил бы из него весь юмор. А потом все стало еще хуже, к нему пришел Мэл и завел свою шарманку насчет поведения на корабле и общении с экипажем.   
С каждым его словом, Джейн чувствовал такую тоску, что хотелось завыть и двинуть заодно и капитану, чтобы отцепился. И как последний «удар под дых» он спросил:  
— Что с тобой происходит? Ты стал странным. Даже больше обычного! Сходи к Доку, пусть тебя посмотрит.  
После его слов Кобб скривился, и попытался возразить, так что Мэл был вынужден выразительно положить руку на рукоять своего пистолета, и в удивлении приподнять бровь.  
— Я могу тебя проводить, если ты забыл, где находится медчасть.   
— Я все помню, — огрызнулся Джейн. — Сам пойду.  
— Я жду, — невозмутимо поторопил его Мэл.  
— Чо, прям щас? — удивленно и одновременно растерянно спросил Джейн.  
— А чего тянуть? — капитан развел руками. — Я тебя провожу, а то вдруг, ты по дороге решишь еще с кем-нибудь подраться.  
— Да он сам нарвался! — не стерпел наемник, — Я его за язык не тянул.  
— Да, конечно, и Док тоже сам нарывется, — устало протянул Мэл, начиная раздражаться.  
— А этот особенно! — зло цыкнул Джейн, сразу меняясь в лице. — Ты чо, реально со мной пойдешь?  
— Я жду. У еще меня полно дел и без тебя.  
— Я сам, — упрямясь, буркнул Джейн.

Джейн чувствовал себя словно под конвоем. С каждым шагом в сторону медотсека, вся его бравада испарялась. Накатывала нервозность и какой-то иррациональный страх. Словно бы субтильный докторишка мог причинить ему какой-то вред. Погрузившись в свои мысли, он так себя накрутил воспоминаниями, что не заметил, как они дошли до медотсека. И очнулся лишь, когда что-то холодное коснулось его груди.   
И вот, он сидит на жестком медицинском столе, раздетый по пояс, а Док стоит между его широко расставленных ног и пристально смотрит в глаза.  
— Ахренеть! — только и вырвалось у него. В следующий момент Джейн попытался оттолкнуть доктора и соскочить со стола, но удивительно сильные пальцы сжали его руку чуть выше локтя.  
— Сиди и не дергайся, — спокойно произнес он, — Я ещё не окончил диагностику.  
Прикосновение оказалось таким уверенным и властным, что Кобб не посмел сопротивляться, внимательно следил за каждым движением доктора.  
— Если ты не будешь сопротивляться, все быстро закончится, — он провел каким-то круглым и плоским предметом по его плечу, поднимая руку в лицу Джейна. Внимательно вглядываясь в его глаза, вторая рука доктора совершенно обыденно легла на его колено.  
— Чувствуешь что-нибудь?  
Джейн тяжело сглотнул, толком не понимая, о чём именно, он спрашивает. От волнения сердце зачастило, а пульс подскочил на два порядка. Зрачки непроизвольно расширились, делая глаза темными. Во рту пересохло от волнения.  
Саймон удивлённо поднял брови и взглянул сначала на показания монитора, а потом на покрывающегося испариной Джейна.  
— Все в порядке?  
— Да какой нахрен в порядке?! — возмутился Джейн, дергаясь всем телом. — Что ты делаешь? Мать твою! — рявкнул он, пытаясь за напором скрыть свое волнение.

Джейн не понимал, что с ним происходит. Это же всего лишь Док, интеллигентный хлюпик, вечно бегающий за свой сестрой. Ну, стоит он сейчас рядом, ну, раздел его до пояса, так ведь проверяет же. Так всегда было. Это все по делу, а не забавы ради. И чего так волноваться?  
И главное, почему вдруг в груди все сжалось, а штаны наоборот стали чересчур тесными, Джейн не понимал.   
Не понимал он так же, почему Саймон вдруг отложил свой прибор, и опустил руку на его второе колено, все так же пристально вглядываясь в его глаза и закусывая нижнюю губу, словно какая-то нимфетка с астероида.

— Да бля… — Джейн попытался вырваться и соскользнул со стола, но оказался лишь ещё ближе к Саймону. Настолько, что их тела соприкоснулись на какое-то мгновение, но этого оказалось вполне достаточно, чтобы доктор прижался вплотную, утыкаясь лбом в грудь Джейна и протяжно вдыхая.

Его аж вздернуло. Такого поворота никто не ожидал. Слова сами собой слетели со слегка дрожащих губ Саймона:  
— Я знал, я всегда знал, что нравлюсь тебе, — он нерешительно провел ладонями по голой спине Джейна, ощущая, как его кожа покрывается мурашками. Шумно сопя носом, он продолжал слегка касаться кончиками пальцев напряженных мышц Джейна, а сам наемник стоял как каменное изваяние, боясь лишний раз пошевелиться. Он лихорадочно соображал, что делать дальше, и как себя вести. Идея — просто вмазать Доку и свалить нахрен, казалась очень заманчивой. Но мысль о кислой морде капитана и «домашнем» аресте в собственной каюте останавливала его. Аккуратно ткнув пальцами в плечи Саймона, он отодвинул его от себя, косясь на вход в медотсек.   
Тут же вскинув голову, Док понимающе кивнул, сам отступая на шаг. Его глаза лихорадочно горели, пробегая по телу Джейна и сканируя его с ног до головы, словно один из заумных приборов.  
— Да, я все понимаю, — тихо произнес он, пультом затемняя окна и снова приближаясь к пятящемуся Коббу, — Мэл ждет моего отчета только через полчаса, — пояснял он, неотвратимо наступая, — так что… у нас еще есть немного времени, — с этими словами он подошел вплотную, невольно прижимая Джейна к раздвижной двери.  
Нервно взглянув на доктора, Кобб растерялся. Впервые в жизни он подвергался ТАКОМУ нападению.   
— Я эта… пойду… — нерешительно начал он, сильнее вжимаясь спиной в дверь и слепо нашаривая рукой механизм открывания.  
— Не волнуйся так, — тихо произнес Саймон, касаясь кончиками пальцев напряженных мышц на его груди.   
Медленно скользя рукой вниз, он невольно облизнул губы, а Джейн нервно дернулся, зажмуриваясь и отгоняя образ плотоядно облизывающегося доктора. Неожиданно промелькнула дикая мысль, что он сейчас укусит его, а потом вообще сожрет к чертовой матери! Судорожно вздохнув, он попытался вновь отодвинуть Саймона от себя и тут же замер, ощутив, как рука доктора мимолетно коснулась ремня и остановилась между его ног, осторожно сжимая.   
Оба застыли на месте, боясь пошевелиться: Доктор с робкой надеждой, а Джейн в шоке. В его голове вдруг сделалось так пусто и звонко, что казалось, будто она превратилась в старый топливный бак.

А Саймон, казалось, не замечал странного напряжения наемника. Его окрылила податливость и вседозволенность стоящего напротив него мужчины. Потеревшись носом о его кожу на груди, доктор осторожно сжал ладонь, лежащую на ширинке Джейна. Услышав, как остановилось его дыхание, а бедра слегка вздрогнули от прикосновения, он сильнее сжал ладонь, ощущая сквозь ткань твердеющую плоть. Вновь облизав губы, он настойчивее потер рукой, уже обхватывая пальцами четко обрисовавшийся член.   
Не выдержав, Джейн судорожно втянул воздух и зажмурился. В голову лезли непристойные мысли, но связать их со своими ощущениями и образом смазливого мужика перед собой, он никак не мог.  
«Смазливого? Я, правда, так подумал? — Джейн, часто задышал. — Ох… помоги мне… кто там обычно помогает? Твою мать! Что он там делает…» — его мысль прервалась на середине, стоило тонкой руке Саймона расстегнуть пуговицу и просунуть руку в его штаны. Ловкие пальцы обхватили его член и неторопливо поглаживали, сжимая и оттягивая, пока из груди Джейна не вырвался сдавленный стон.  
Быстро расстегнув молнию, Саймон приспустил его одежду, освобождая свою руку и его член из тесноты, с удовольствием глядя на вставшую и налившуюся плоть. Джейн стоял не шевелясь, зажмурившись и тяжело дыша. Он с ужасом поймал себя на мысли, что боится. Боится, что Док остановится, посмеется своей шутке и выставит его из медотсека со спущенными штанами и стояком. Нервно переступив с ноги на ногу, Джейн осторожно открыл глаза и увидел восхищенный взгляд Саймона. Он во все глаза смотрел на подрагивающий член, с сочащийся смазкой и улыбался. Только теперь в его взгляде не было хищного голода, лишь предвкушение и желание.  
— Думаю, — протяжно произнес он, — Самое интересное оставим на потом, — и в его голосе послышалось столько обещания, что Джейну стало слегка не по себе. — А сейчас… — он снова невольно облизнул губы, кончик языка слегка покалывало от желания прикоснуться и попробовать на вкус. — Сейчас…   
Джейн ощутил легкое прикосновение. После чего оно плавно переросло в нажим, сменяющийся просто умопомрачительными ритмичными движениями. Рука доктора меняла темп и интенсивность сжатия, от чего Джейна слегка потряхивало, из груди периодически вырывались сдавленные звуки, похожие на стоны, сменяющиеся рваными вздохами. Сам не замечая, он подмахивал бедрами вперед, с силой вжимаясь в чужую ладонь, обхватившую его член. Саймон лихорадочно гладил его по груди и подрагивающему животу, ощущая возрастающее напряжение под своими пальцами. Его губы легонько коснулись отвердевшего в возбуждении соска Джейна, язык мягко облизал по кругу и слегка прикусил. В ту же секунду он замер, весь напрягся, и сильно схватив Саймона за плечо, выгнул спину, не сильно ударяясь головой о закрытую дверь. Его тело вздрогнуло, сквозь плотно сжатые зубы вырвался свистящий звук, и он резко двинул бедрами вперед. Док резче задвигал рукой, на конце чуть придавливая налившуюся головку и одновременно прикусывая его сосок. Рот Джейна непроизвольно раскрылся, пытаясь схватить глоток воздуха, а бедра хаотично задвигались, изливая все накопившееся в нем напряжение в руку Саймона.  
Спустя несколько секунд он стоял, слегка наклонившись вперед и утыкаясь головой в плечо доктора.  
— Ты это… не думай там… — глухо произнес Джейн, — Я не какой-нибудь там… Понял! — уже суровее проговорил он. — Я тебе не это… ну, ты понял…  
— Угум, — тихо ответил Саймон с довольной улыбкой и нежно погладил его по спине. — Я вообще стараюсь не думать на эту тему. Но сегодня вечером, я бы хотел повторить в более спокойной обстановке твоей каюты.

Именно такую картину и застал Мэл, заглянувший в маленькое окошко на двери в медотсек. Он обеспокоенно взглянул в лицо Дока, но его счастливая и улыбающееся физиономия немного успокоили его и честно говоря, сбила с толку. Разглядеть еще что-нибудь было почти не возможно, только широкая и почему-то голая спина Джейна и придурковатая улыбка на лице Саймона. Хмыкнув, он пожал плечами и пошел на мостик проверить Уоша.  
— Надеюсь, он помог Джейну, — задумчиво произнес Мэл, — и это была действительно торжествующая улыбка врача, справившегося с недугом, а не придушенный спазм боли.

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 


End file.
